The 100 per cent perfect girl
by masked and anonymous
Summary: If two people are perfect for each other, surely they will find their way back together?


_Author's note_

_This is just a short (well, fairly short) story based on something I heard once at the beginning of this year… I'm not promising it will be good but we'll see how it goes :)_

_Oh yeah, I still don't own friends..._

**The 100% perfect girl**

Monica Geller walked quickly down the street, her shopping bags gently tapping against her leg. The sunny pavement warming her shoes. It was a nice day so she'd decided to walk a long route back to her apartment, a route which in fact took her almost the whole way around Greenwich Village. She didn't mind, she enjoyed walking.

Monica was about half way down Christopher Street when she saw him on the other side. God knows why she decided to look over but she did, and she saw him. There was nothing particularly special about him; he looked like an average New Yorker but Monica couldn't take her eyes off him.

He seemed familiar although she couldn't remember where she'd seen him before. As he came closer, it appeared he was looking at her.

_M__aybe he remembered her from somewhere?_

_Maybe he'll come over_ Monica thought, but no. He carried on walking straight past. _Maybe he wasn't sure_ she thought, and then hurried on back to her apartment.

I'd seen her, I was sure of it. It was definitely her, how could I forget? Oh, by the way, my name is Chandler Bing and the woman I'd just seen was Monica Geller, I was sure of it. I should have gone up to her. I had it all planned out what I'd say to her, I had for a long time. I always knew what I would say if I saw her again.

I'd tell her this story:

_Once upon a time there was a 15 year old girl named Monica, she lived in Albany with her family. One day, she was out with her friend, they had been shopping in the city and had just got a ride back out to Albany. They had sat on a bench to compare what they had bought when it started to rain; her friend quickly packed up her purchases and with a quick word of farewell, took off in the direction of her house. Monica stayed on the bench for a little while longer, she didn't mind the rain. Anyway, she couldn't go home just yet, her parents were having a party until nine and they wanted the children out of the way. So Monica stayed on the bench._

_Meanwhile, a little down the road, a young boy named Chandler Bing who was 16 years of age was walking towards Monica. He had just got into a big fight with his mom so he had stormed out. It had kind of been his fault, he should have known better than to provoke his mom so soon after the divorce, she was stressed out. It hadn't been the wisest move storming out, they had only moved to Albany a week before and Chandler still didn't know his way around. When he saw a girl sitting on the bench he went up to her and explained his situation. She smiled and said she would help him find his way back home._

'_Thank you' Chandler said 'I can't go home just yet, my mom might still be mad'_

'_That's ok' said Monica, 'neither can I'_

_They sat together for a while and started talking about school, their friends, music, books and all sorts of stuff really. _

'_You know,' said Chandler 'we have a lot in common'_

'_Yes, I was thinking that too' Monica agreed_

'_This might seem stupid, but we seem almost…perfect for each other' he blushed, embarrassed at what he had said._

'_Maybe' Monica said 'but we hardly know each other, how can we know if we ARE perfect for each other?' _

'_Well, why don't we go our separate ways then if we meet each other again, we'll know if we are perfect for each other'_

_Monica agreed this was the best plan so after another five minutes, Monica walked Chandler back to his house, then, after a kiss, she started walking back to her own house, wondering if Chandler was right about them being perfect for each other. _

_She was just crossing Dylan Street when a car hit her. She was quickly rushed to hospital where it was found her injuries weren't too serious, although, it was discovered later on, the nasty bump on her head led to short term memory loss. _

_Her parents were happy their daughter was alive and taught her the basic things she had forgotten and her brother was glad to help out with school work when she went back a few weeks later. She hadn't had time to tell anyone about Chandler and their plan so she forgot about it._

_She didn't see Chandler again, mainly because after the accident, she stayed in bed __most days _and _they went to different schools. _

_A month after the accident, the Geller family were sitting down to eat dinner when Monica's dad, Jack, made an announcement; they were moving. He had been offered another job with a higher salary so they were going to move to Long Island, anyway, it was closer to the city. Monica didn't mind, she thought it would be quite exciting, besides, she loved the city. Monica's older brother, Ross, wasn't so happy._

'_But all my friends are here!' he complained_

'_What friends?' Monica teased_

'_Oh shut up' he said banging his fists together, his way of giving the finger._

_Despite Ross's best efforts, they moved within the month to a nice little house on Cross Bay Boulevard. _

_As for Chandler, over time, he forgot about Monica and their plan. No one told him about the accident so he thought maybe they weren't so perfect for each other after all. He managed to get over it but every time he heard someone say 'Monica' he couldn't help hoping it was her._

But no, I didn't tell her that story. I just walked on by; she probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. So I walked on home to my apartment.

We did meet again, in a snow storm. We were both on the freeway waiting for the snow to ease off so we could go home. When eventually the snow did die down, her car, a worn down Buick 6, wouldn't start. I wasn't surprised, it looked old. Most people drove by, wanting to get out of the cold but I didn't. I stopped and walked over to the car. I knew it was pointless to call any breakdown people, they'd all be busy on a night like this and we were quite a way out of the city.

'Hey,' I said, 'I'll give you a lift if you want; you'll be waiting around all night otherwise'

'Thanks, but what about my car?' she asked

'Get all your stuff and lock it, it should be ok. If anything happens to it, I'll buy you another one' I promised.

She smiled like I was joking but then seeing it was her best option, she agreed.

We left her car at the side of the road and got into my car, the snow had started up again and the queue of traffic seemed even bigger but I didn't mind, I was with _her_.

I knew it was her. My 100% perfect girl. I could have told her my story then but no, I had to be smart. Once again we started talking about work, friends, music, books and all sorts of stuff and I saw nothing much had changed. We still had a lot in common.

'So, you seeing anybody?' I asked

'No' she replied 'I'm waiting for the right guy. No, the _perfect_ guy'

I smiled, 'Yeah I've heard that before'

'Right, so are you seeing anyone?' she asked

'No, I'm waiting for someone to, but I know who I'm waiting for'

'Oh, well. That's good. I hope you find her' she said

'I already have' I said, unsure of what to do next.

'Really. Who?'

'You' I leaned over to kiss her.

So, do I regret not telling her my story that day we passed on the street? No, because now I get to tell our kids in hope that one day they'll find the perfect person for them. When I asked Mon why she didn't hit me or run away when I kissed her, she simply said 'I knew you were perfect for me'.

So that's us, we found each other eventually. That's proof we're perfect for each other. And we are. Perfect. 100%.


End file.
